


Whole Lotta Love

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack is whack, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal does something unexpected, Idiots in Love, Idiots in lust, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, M/M, Will Loves Hannibal, Yet totally fitting, just another day in the Lecter-Graham household, no joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every conversation in the Lecter-Graham household is death, destruction, and metaphor.  Sometimes, it’s just sex and rock n’ roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Lotta Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/gifts).



> “I’m sorry, love, but you are wrong. Dead wrong. You can just sit there and marinate in your wrongness.”

“No, mongoose. You are the one that is mistaken.”

Will and Hannibal were enjoying a quiet, rainy afternoon in their living room. Wine and conversation were on the menu for the day.

“I’m amazed we are even having this conversation for _so_ many reasons. I don’t think I’m equipped to handle this, to be honest,” Will said.

“What do you mean?” 

Hannibal looked at Will with a furrowed brow from his spot on the floor where he was sitting, nursing a glass of wine. Will smirked at him from the sofa where he lounged, gently touching Hannibal’s shoulder with his foot.

“I am sitting here discussing which band is better, Queen or Led Zeppelin...with you. _You_.” Will said incredulously.

“And?” 

“You,” Will said once more in a punctuated manner.

“Will, is it so hard to believe that I have varied musical tastes?” Hannibal asked earnestly.

“Fuck yes, it is,” Will laughed. “Led Zeppelin, Hannibal?” Will continued to laugh. 

Hannibal looked at Will with amusement dancing across his face, and then decidedly changed his expression to a more serious one and said, “As far as rock musicians go, they are very operatic. Jimmy Page is a virtuoso on the guitar, and I can always admire someone who possesses complete mastery over their instrument. Not to mention Bonham’s talent with percussion, and Robert Plant has great --”

Will doubled over with laughter and began waving his hands in front of him, “This is too much! TOO MUCH. God, I love you.”

“I’m glad I amuse you,” Hannibal said dryly. “Regardless, I stand by my decision. Queen is fine, but they are nowhere near Led Zeppelin’s talent.”

Will wiped his eye, took a deep breath and said, “Although, I must say I can absolutely picture you in your basement in Baltimore breaking a body down for your cuts, while ‘Kashmir’ blasts in the background.”

“I have never done that but if I had, I suppose ‘Kashmir’ would have been a good selection. Very dramatic,” Hannibal said with a wistful look in his eye.

“I’m not going to see a Ramble On license plate frame on your Bentley anytime soon, am I?” Will chuckled.

“Never. How gauche,” Hannibal said with a slight moue and then polished off the rest of his wine.

“Anyway,” Will continued, “Queen was so diverse. They were innovative, always trying new things and just had a unique style with their multi-layered arrangements and incredible vocal harmonies. I mean, you cannot say ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ isn’t brilliant. You just can’t.”

“It’s fine. Granted, I will agree it is impressive that they managed to incorporate Scaramouche into the song. Very few rock songs can successfully include elements of _commedia dell'arte_ into their lyrics,” Hannibal said with a smug look on his face upon dropping that reference. 

“Yes! And really, Freddie Mercury’s voice was everything. Robert Plant’s doesn’t even compare. So again, you’re wrong. Just plain wrong.”

“But Led Zeppelin were also very diverse, Will. They infused their music with blues, folk, reggae, as well as traditional Celtic sounds. As a band, they forever changed the rock landscape.”

“Wow," Will grinned wildly, “My mind is blown with the words coming out of your ridiculously gorgeous mouth but again, you are wrong. Queen is better and there is _nothing_ you can do that will make me change my mind.”

Hannibal stared at Will with an eyebrow raised, put his empty glass down, got up slowly, and said, “I suppose we shall see,” and exited the room.

Telling Hannibal Lecter that he is wrong about something -- about anything -- is basically a call to action. The results of those actions may vary. Challenging Hannibal to make you change your mind about something...well. Will had had enough experience with that to know it might not necessarily be a road he wants to travel upon.

The mirth on Will’s face instantly extinguished as he said, “Hannibal...love? What are you doing?” Will knew his life was not in danger, those fears had long been absent from their lives, but his pride and dignity were another story.

Hannibal returned barefoot wearing a pair of Will’s jeans which sat low on his hips and were very fitted. He was also wearing a plain white v-neck t-shirt that was anything but plain as it pulled tightly across his chest. Hannibal sat down on the chair across from Will. 

"What's this?" Will asked. “Why are you dressed in my clothes? Not that I mind, you look amaz---” Hannibal pressed the button on the remote of the Sonos, and the unmistakable blues riffs of Zeppelin's “[Whole Lotta Love](https://youtu.be/F6q4PpfcPnY)” began to play.

“What’s going on?” Will asked as Hannibal casually tossed the remote to the side, and remained in the chair sultrily looking at Will.

_**You need coolin', baby, I'm not foolin'** _

Hannibal slowly rose from the chair, stroking the back as he walked around it. 

_**I'm gonna send you back to schoolin'** _

Hannibal began to move his body in what could only be described as a shimmy, he then steadily lowered his back, ass in the air, and stroked his leg to slowly rise up again.

_**Way down inside honey, you need it** _  
_**Wanna whole lotta love** _

Hannibal then threw his head back, as his arms stroked his chest. A smile slowly spreading across his face.

_**You've been learnin', baby, I've been yearnin',** _

Hannibal approached his dancing the way he approached everything in life, with precision, intensity and ardor, and an air of danger brimming just beneath the surface. There was no point in doing anything half-assed in Hannibal’s world. 

_**Way, way down inside honey, you need it,** _  
_**I'm gonna give you my love...** _

On anyone else, these undulations and thrusts would look vulgar. On Hannibal, they were downright elegant. 

_**Way, way down inside, I'm gonna give you my love,** _  
_**I'm gonna give you every inch of my love,** _

Fluidity, movement and sensuality were saturating every pore of Hannibal’s body as he spiraled and turned. His body in tune with the music, each gyration paying tribute to Jimmy Page's guitar licks. Hannibal’s movements in sync with his heartbeat, steady and strong.

_**You've been coolin', baby, I've been droolin',** _  
_**All the good times I've been misusin',** _

Will, entranced, took short ragged breaths, watching this unfold before him. A thin line of sweat, slid down the hollow of Hannibal's neck and Will’s eyes followed it. Hannibal's movements and body language were pure sexual heat, and Will could barely breathe. 

_**Way, way down inside, I'm gonna give you my love,** _  
_**I'm gonna give you every inch of my love,** _

Hannibal’s dancing continued to invite Will's gaze, asking him to scan, to reach out -- an unspoken conversation taking place. Will sat back on the sofa and smiled, unable to do much more. So in love and in lust, he wasn’t even quite sure what to do with himself.

_**Way down inside... woman... You need... love.** _

Swinging his arms over head, bending down once more in front of Will, Hannibal snapped up and languidly pulled his t-shirt up over his head and tossed it to Will.

_**Shake for me, girl. I wanna be your backdoor man.** _

Hannibal got down on the floor and crawled over to Will, getting in between his legs, stroking the inside of Will’s thighs. He looked at up Will through lowered lashes and said in a gravelly voice, thick with promise, “Every inch of my love...”

“How...wh--where did you learn that?” Will asked, practically panting as Hannibal began to lick into Will’s ear. Will felt as though he might actually need CPR. 

Hannibal pulled back and looked at Will. “Oh, had I not mentioned that I took modern dance electives during my entire time at Johns Hopkins? I was one of the best dancers at the Peabody Institute,” he purred.

Will threw his legs over Hannibal’s back, swallowed a dry gulp, and whispered, “I suppose there is some validity in your earlier discourse on Led Zeppelin, Doctor Lecter.”

“Of course. I’m glad you could see my point of view,” Hannibal responded as he leaned down to unzip Will’s pants.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Hannibal's dance to be [something like this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eiTbvc-_-xY), just ignore the bad cover of Whole Lotta Love in this video.
> 
> Live take of [Whole Lotta Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uiLKT5rPHBA).
> 
> For my [Murder Bestie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease) who is the bestie.
> 
> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
